Russtriastein
by yuni30
Summary: Dr. Franken Stein meats Austria, Russia and a few of the other Hetalia members. Will random chaos unfold, or will we be subject to nonsensical insanity? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, 'tis I, Yuni! I'm taking a short break for those of you who read my parody "Ask The Soul Eater Charries". I'm running out of questions to answer, and I still think it's too early for another nonsense chapter... -_- If you want to, go ahead and ask a few in your review. They will be much appreciated! :D **

**Now anyway, here's my insane cross over regarding two nut jobs and a piano playing orderly odd ball that would get along with either "notably the best meister the DWMA has ever seen" or the "arrogant and reckless" scythe... **

Yuni: I think you really ticked Stein off now... -waving her pic of Stein as America around- He's going to be looking for you.

Fairy: Yeah..-_-" I think he is...But he'll never find me! Hahahaha!

Stein: YOU THINK?-!-?-! 

Yuni: Uhh... May I remind you he has the ability to see and sense where souls are?

Stein: Yess... Dissect... –creepy grin-

Fairy: o_o... Crap.. I forgot...-starts panicking-

Stein: -sneaks up behind Fairy and grabs her- Found you!

Fairy: Nuuu! 

Yuni: I knew it... 

Beginning Hetalia theme: -plays and a few of you go, "HETALIA!" in a hushed voice-

Stein: Diiiiissssseeeeeect...!

Yuni: Nice creepy hiss. You remind me of the spider psycho from Treasure Planet.

Stein: I often have a "intent to kill" streak, often called by Spirit, the "I'll KILL you" edge... -seems to look nonchalant as he states this...- 

Yuni: Notably... 

Fairy: -freaking out-

Stein: -drags Fairy away- Nehehehe~! 

Yuni: Oh well... -_-""

Stein: -ends up bumping into Austria- Eh...?

Austria: Huh? -turns around to see you being dragged by Stein- Don't you have any sense of order?-!

Stein: =-3-I Only when I'm sane... SOUL FORCE! -uses soul force on Austria and runs away-

Italy: -pops up with some pasta- Pasta!

Everyone: What the hell...

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy: America!-! SAVE ME!-!-! -crying- 

Stein: He's not coming. V.V

America: I'M THE HERO!-! -big stupid thumbs up with the American flag in the back ground-

Stein: What the..?-?-!-!

Beginning Hetalia theme: -plays and a few of you go, "HETALIA!" in a hushed voice-

Austria: -gets up- America, can we please teach him a lesson? -Austrian troops appear behind him-

America: No... China! I choose you! -pokemon music plays in the background-

Austrian troops: -walk away muttering-

China: -jumps up and proceeds with a frying pan and a spoon-

Stein: Seriously... you're attacking with... cooking utensils... -is in shock then raises his hand- Go! Rotom! -uses Soul Menace as Rotom-

China: -gets shocked-

Austria: Did he really just do that...? He called out a random electric pokemon name and used an ability...? -knows about some of America's popular culture plus some of Japan's-

Stein: Yes... Now... -walks way still dragging you- Bye~!

Fairy: America...You idiot... -drops head in annoyance-

Stein: Muhahaha!-!

Austria: That was humiliating, America..-_-"

America: NEVER FEAR! THE HERO ALWAYS WINS!-!

Yuni: -snickering in the background-

Austria: Now, can I do it properly?

America: No! I have another idea! -throws an empty cup that once contained soda at Stein- Take that!

Austria:... Really?

Stein: -turns around- You know, Austria... I'm not as pointless as America, you could join me and help rid the world of crazy fan girls.

Austria: Hmmm... You have a point.

America: What?-!

Stein: -glasses glow eerily- Come on... You get to use your troops and you won't have to worry about me throwing empty cups at your enemies while letting another nation fight an opponent...

America: You're not even a country! What right do you have to talk?-!

Stein: Yes... even though I do live in a land what is called "America" doesn't necessarily mean I'm a complete obese, lazy ass idiot! That and I'm a scientist who has more skill than those idiots do combined. -points to America and Italy-

Teacher Lady Voice: Austria and Stein both share a great distaste to America's idiocy... Meanwhile, Stein's annoying fan seems to be in a bit of a bind she may possibly never get out of. Will Austria join Stein in his quest to rid the world of crazy fans and world domination...?

-To be continued sign pops up-

Teacher Lady Voice: Oh well, next episode/chapter I suppose~!

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	3. Chapter 3

America: You're not even a country! What right do you have to talk?-!

Stein: Yes... even though I do live in a land what is called "America" doesn't necessarily mean I'm a complete obese, lazy ass idiot! That and I'm a scientist who has more skill than those idiots do combined. -points to America and Italy-

Teacher Lady Voice: So, that's part of what happened before, right? Good, you've caught up. Now on to the rest!

Beginning Hetalia theme: -plays and a few of you go, "HETALIA!" in a hushed voice-

America: Hey! The nerve!

Italy: Pasta~!

Fairy: -_-" -talking about Stein-Why do I like this guy again?

Me: Cause he's hooooooot~! -calling from bushes out of everyone elses line of vision-

Fairy: o_o;

Austria: You do bring a valid point..

Stein: Of course I do. Are you gonna join me or not?

Austria:...

America: DUDE!-! DON'T!-! D:

Austria: BE QUIET!...Yes, I will join you! I will now express my totally disgust of America(and Italy) through the piano.-begins to play his piano-

America: o_o" HOW DID HE GET THAT THERE?_?_?_!_!

Fairy: YOU'RE ASKING HOW HE GOT THAT THERE?_?_?_!_! IT'S AUSTRIA!_!_! X(

Stein: You shut up! D:{ -whacks Fairy in the head-

Fairy: Ow..X.X

Stein: Ah, the piano. Music is a rhythm that harmonizes soul wavelengths. -ties Fairy up and approaches Austria- May I join?

Spirit: -pops up outta no where some how- Stein knows how to play the piano?-!

Austria: -nods subtly-

Stein: -sits down on the piano stool and begins playing a sort of duet with Austria-

Spirit: When the hell did he learn?-!

America: ._.WHAT THE CRAP?-!

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	4. Chapter 4

Italy: -swaying to music- Nice music~!

Germany: Those two are crazy... 

Stein and Austria: - continues to play the piano-

America: o_o...

Fairy:...Awesome...=^_^= -starts whispering- America..America..Save me!

Italy: -making his usual clueless face-

Beginning Hetalia theme: -plays and a few of you go, "HETALIA!" in a hushed voice-

Fairy: -whispering- America..America..Save me!

America: Yeah, sure... Whatever... -_-"" -begins to walk over to free Fairy when he is hit in the head with a stone- What the-?_! -whips around to see Stein glaring at him with a glare that rivals Russia's- Uhh...

Stein: Free her and I'll dissect you. -evil grin-

America: Yikes...

Germany: What's with that guy?

Spirit: He's creepily insane, and will possibly secretly wish to dissect those who annoy him.

Italy: Just like Mr. Russia~! -is making another clueless and dopey face-

Stein: -goes back to playing the piano with Austria-

Germany: That's...great.. -_-

Spirit: Yeah. :|

Fairy: I'm never gonna be saved... -sulking where she sits-

America: ... 

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	5. Chapter 5

Stein: -continues to play the piano with Austria-

Spirit: Stein, you continue to get weirder and weirder every day... -_- How the heck did I put up with you for five years...

Stein: Such lovely music~! -continues to play with a derpy look while ignoring Spirit-

Italy: It nice~!

Beginning Hetalia theme: -plays and a few of you go, HETALIA! in a hushed voice-

America: -_-" I have a choice... save her and die... or live and let her be experimented on! T_T Why?

Fairy: Someone help meeeeee!

Stein: heehee~!

America: Uhhhhhhh...What should I do? D:

Italy: -still looking dopey-

Stein: -is still playing while looking at America with a creepy smirk- Go ahead and try... I dare you...

Austria: :DAh the piano~! Such a beautiful instrument~!

Spirit: He can play blindly like that?-!

Germany: D: This is just... weird...

Italy: I'm making some pasta for Mr. Austria and the creepy man~! -stirring a random pot on a random stove-

America: -doesn't know what to do and is scared for life-

Germany: ITALY! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!

Italy: -shrugs innocently-

Fairy: Good bye cruel world..

Stein: -has an eerily happy smirk-

Italy: I borrowed it from America~!

Germany: What the...

Stein: I win~! Hehehehe~! -smiles creepily-

Germany: O_O What a creepy smile...

Spirit: Tell me about it...

Russia: -just appears at random- I think it looks nice~!

Everyone: 'Of course Russia would like Stein's creepy $$ smile...'

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_- )- 


	6. Chapter 6

America: -completely forgotten about Fairy- Dude can I have some pasta too? I'm hungry!

Fairy: …...I'm doomed...

Stein: Heehee~!

Russia: -Has his usual creepy grin-

Everyone, but Stein: WHAT THE-?_!_!

Stein: -mutters to self- It's good to know there's a lunatic like me around~!

Beginning Hetalia theme: -plays and a few of you go, "HETALIA!" in a hushed voice-

Stein: - stops playing and walks to a further place- Russia, Austria, come here for a second?

Austria: Alright.

Russia: Okay.

Stein: -places an arm around each of the countries' shoulders and forms a huddle- How about this, we team up and take over the world!

Russia: Why would we do that?

Stein: Well, for one... we wouldn't have to worry anymore about America and Italy, nor any of the others who don't know what to do with themselves! We'd be one nation!

Austria: Okay, what will we call it?

Stein: How about... Russtriastein~! It's a fair combination of all of our names...

Russia: -is smiling creepily again-Sounds pleasing~!

Austria: :D That would be perfect~!

Stein: -grins in a rather pleased manner at his new found friends-Then it's settled~!

America: -has a giant bowl of pasta- What the hell are you guy's -munch, munch- talking about?

Spirit: Hey, I think they might be planning something..O_o

America: Hmm? -still...eating- Nah.. XD

Spirit: -_-||

Fairy: Maybe they'll let me go since..I won't be any use.. :D -has false hope-

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	7. Chapter 7

Austria: So, how do we take over the world?

Stein: We should probably...

Russia: Rip water pipes off the walls and kill all the jack $$ idiot countries?

Stein: No... I was thinking of getting more hostages and threatening to dissect them. But that works too...

Beginning Hetalia theme: -plays and a few of you go, "HETALIA!" in a hushed voice-

America: -pops up in between the three weird guys- So, what we talking about?-!

Austria: -cough-Your demise!-!-!-cough- The common belief that all westerners are idiots.

Stein: Excuse me, I'm from the west... particularly "America"!

Austria: Except for Stein...

Russia: Go back to your silly ways, America~!

Fairy: So...I'm not..Gonna..Be freed?-? T_T

Stein: What do _you _think?

Fairy: -_-"" -is now back to sulking-

America: Dudes, I AM NOT AN ID-Oh! More pasta! :D

Austria: Riiighhhhhht...-_-||

Russia: :D

Spirit:..-thinks- I'm gonna go tell Lord Death-..

Stein: If I operated on him... I might find obscene amounts of fat deposits inside...

Russia: That makes sense... America eats a lot.

Austria: No wonder there's so many food shortages...

Stein: Which is exactly why we're creating one country! "All for one, one for all"?

Austria: We're the three musketeers? Weren't they on France's side?

Stein: I really don't remember... =-_-I

Spirit: Oh, yeah?-! And what do you think Lord Death would say, huh?-!

Lord Death: -on the lense of one of Stein's glasses (remember... any reflective surface- like Stein's glasses- will do for contacting Lord Death)- I think it's a brilliant idea~! The world will no longer be at war and there would be less issues~!

Germany: But ze three of you will disappear if you fail...

Stein: Huh-?_! Oh... The Roman-

Austria: _Sir_Roman Empire in our case...

Stein: Right... -clears throat- _Sir_Roman Empire had the same aspiration. Sadly, he didn't know how to handle all of the land and disappeared or possibly died from a seizure due to mental strain...

Germany: But... He's still around... He pops up singing and came into my house one night. He popped up in my bedroom... -_-"

Everyone: _...

Germany: What...?

America: That's sick, man.

Germany: Where ze hell are all of your minds at? D:{

Austria, Stein, and Russia: -all shrug with knowing faces- We don't know~! -sounds like the picto people from the Hetalia movie, "Hetalia: Paint It,White!"-

Italy: Germany! Germany! They're picto guys!

Stein: "Picto guys"...? Umm...

Austria: Ignore him...

Russia: That's what we do~!

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit: But...Lord..Death!

Stein: Heehee~!

Beginning Hetalia theme: -plays and a few of you go, "HETALIA!" in a hushed voice-

Germany: Sick..Minded FOOLS!-!

Stein: -makes an Excalibur face at Germany-

Austria and Russia: ?

Stein: Nothing...-_-"

America: NomNom -still..eating-

Fairy: Maybe...SOMEONE SHOULD GET EXCALIB- -Stein dashes towards her, and knocks her out-

Stein: NEVER. D:{

America: Who's Excalibur?-!

Spirit: This stupid thing dressed in white and wears no pants...

America: So he's a bum?

Spirit: No... he looks like a bird... thing... with fish eyes.

America: And he's a bum?

Spirit: He's not a- He's the real form of King Ar- -is knocked out by Stein-

Stein: D:{ SHUT THE HELL UP, SPIRIT!

Russia: And I thought I was harsh~! -grinning evilly-

Germany: Maybe Britain knows...

Austria: Why would Britain know?-!

Germany: Cause it sounds like the story of the sword in ze- -is knocked out by Stein-

Stein: -pops knuckles- I wonder how many heads I'll knock off _today_?-!

Italy: Don't hurt me! Well, okay, hurt me, but not on my face, please?-! I'm so fragile~! -waves flag around like an idiot-

Stein: Hehehe~! Maybe I'll do away with Italy... He seems like an easy one to kill.

Lord Death: Uh... You actually have to kill a person to take a country...?-! I thought we were sending in troops... -_-"

Stein: Welcome to the Hetalia world, Lord Death! But of course... we'll put their souls to rest~!

Lord Death: Okay then~! Continue on~!

Stein: We shall! -grinning creepily again-

Russia: -is sporting his creepy-a smile again-

Austria: Now...Where should we start? }:D

America: There's no way I'm lett-

Austria: Here's a bag of hamburgers..

America: HAMBURGERS!-!-! -takes and starts eating-

Stein, Russia, and Austria: -all staring at America like he's an idiot-

Teacher Lady Voice: And thanks to Fairy's drawing of Stein as America, Dr. Franken Stein from Death City, Nevada in America- the country, not the personification-, Russia of... well... Russia, and Austria began to plan the beginnings of "Russtriastein" (-ii-n). Will these three be successful? Let's hope... not...

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	9. Chapter 9

-At Austria's house-

Austria: Is everyone here?

Russia: I'm here.

Stein: Present.

Austria: So, I'll be using my troops, as to add on to the number of Russia's troops... Stein, what do you have to add to this?

Stein: I can create various means of bio warfare, such as mass deseases spread by gas, creatures that would make people crap bricks when they see them... and possibly seek Lord Death's permission to team up with the Witch community to help bring down these countries.

Austria: Good, good... And you, Russia?

Russia: I'm looking into stopping trade to other countries from my own to mess things up for them~!

Stein: That would harm you, too, wouldn't it?

Austria: ?

Russia: No, I'll take Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania's goods.

Baltic States: -shiver, shiver-

Stein: Ah... Now, I think we should take down the more populous countries first... that will give us more military power.

Russia and Austria: Like China?

Stein: Yes... Like China.

Austria: Then we take America, then France, then Germany... The possibilities with India~!

Russia: This is getting more and more fun~!

Stein: -grins creepily- Yes, it is...

Russia: But wait... we should kill America in his sleep. He has more strength than all of us.

Stein: That's why we slip him a drug in his lunch. Or maybe in one of those high calorie sodas he likes to drink?

Austria: It's great that you're a genius, Stein... We wouldn't be able to this without you.

Stein: -smirks knowingly- I'm just a scientist who wants to test out things no one else dares to~!

Britain: -hiding behind a wall with a freaked out look- =_=" Damned America... -is carrying a letter from America that says, "Yo, Britain, man! You think you could check on those three new besties for me? Do this for me and I totally won't come over to jack you up in your sleep~! Thanks, dude! -America~!"-

Stein: Britain... I can see you, you know that right?

Britain: o_o" _I'm screwed... _

Austria: Britain?-! Get him quickly! -runs to find Britain-

Russia: -grabs the water pipe he got from his basement and proceeds to follow Stein and Austria-

-Chaos within Austria's house ensues and soon Britain is tied up with a gag in his mouth with his head being whacked by Russia-

Russia: -grins evilly- His head makes a hollow sound~!

Britain: _Please,_ _let me go, let me go, let me go...! _

Teacher Lady Voice: As it turns out, America sent/forced Britain out to spy on the three new friends with a letter. Unfortunately for those idiots, they had forgotten that one of the three friends was a meister who can see souls... Oh well, poor limey...


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy: -walking by with a new haircut-

Stein: Your new hair cut makes you look like America...

Fairy: NO IT DOES NOT! D:{

Yuni: It looks fine to me~!

Hetalia Theme: -plays and a few of you go "Hetalia!"-

Stein: Eh... She looks like America. I hope Austria and Russia don't go after her... *cough* _NOT *_cough*

Yuni: I heard that!

Stein: -ish now annoyed-

Austria: -notices Fairy- Is... that America...?

Russia: It looks like him...

Austria: But America doesn't have that kind of anatomy.

Russia: Hmmm...

Fairy: But...But..I don't look like..Him..

Stein: Yeah..You do. *cough* I hope they kill you. *cough*

Fairy: Huh? Did you say something? :|

Stein: Nope.

Russia: Maybe we should check...Just to be safe..-ominous grin

Austria: Hmm..I guess...So..

Austria: -walks up to Fairy- Excuse me, are you by any chance related to France, England, or perhaps Canada?

Russia: Don't be nice! Drop a piano on them and see if they hold it up without effort!

Austria: Why are you picking on my taste for the piano?-!

Russia: Oh... sorry... Drop an two ton steel garter on them.

Austria: Were would we get that?

Russia: I have plenty~! -evil smile- 

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")- 


	11. Chapter 11

Stein: -whistling- I have no clue who this person is and if they are America or not...

Russia: Oh, hello, Stein.

Austria: We didn't notice you there. You were too quiet.

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

Fairy: Uhhhh...What's a garter? -is referring to Russia's suggestion of dropping a two ton garter on her-

Austria:...That...Might be America...-_-||

Fairy: I'm not that moron! D: I'm FAIRY!-!

Russia: Stein, what do you think? Is this Fairy, or America?

Stein: Hmmmm...That...Might be America...Who knows? -creepy grin-

Fairy: BUT I'M FAIRY!-!-! D:

Stein: Oh... And not to sound like one of those dorky PBS Kids shows, but a garter is a beam that is usually lifted and put onto a massive building, if my mind serves correctly.

Yuni: Yeah... I kind of get annoyed at that... -_-"

Austria: It says it's Fairy, but I don't know if it's lying...

Russia: I dunno... Fairy and America sound like wusses so It could be either.

Stein: Why don't we vivisect it?-! We'll find out faster!

Yuni: Fairy! -throws a pencil and a notebook at her feet- Quick! Draw the first thing that pops into your head! -thinks- Usually that's Stein...

Fairy: -takes the notebook and the pencil and starts drawing the first thing that I think of-

Russia: What's it doing?

Stein: I have no idea~!

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy: -finishes drawing- Done~! See? I AM FAIRY!-!-!

Austria: It's...A drawing of Stein...

Russia: Yeah...But...As...America?-?-!-!

Stein: I'm going to kill it... -_-"

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

Austria: Well, it is..Fairy...

Stein: Can we kill it anyway?-!

Austria: Well... she _is_ a crazy fan...

Russia: So... maybe?

Yuni: Hey guys! Look! It's France! -points to a random blond dude-

Austria and Russia: ! France! Get him!

Stein: That might be Poland! -nothing stops them- Oh... joy... =-_-I"

Poland: -recovers from attack- THIS MEANS WAR, RUSSIA!

Austria: Umm...

Stein: -sneaks up behind Poland and taps his shoulder- You really want to mess with us, two countries and the top meister known to the DWMA...?

Poland: Ha! You can't do anything!

Stein: I could start a plague by making a very potent virus to spread through your region. Even kill all your crops using a special chemical!

Poland: Wha- what?-!

Stein: You heard me...

Austria: Stein really knows how to negotiate, even though he's not a country...

Russia: It helps that he taught at the DWMA, I guess.

"TO BE CONTINUED!"

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	13. Chapter 13

Stein: -is nailed with a wrench from Fairy- ACK!

Yuni: Poor Stein... WAIT! What am I saying?-!

Stein: You don't pity my wrench inflicted skull?

Yuni: :| NO.

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

Stein: -has a disgusted face- You're cruel!

Russia: What do you want us to do with this guy? -motions to a tied up SE version of Victor-

Victor: I keep telling you, I'm not with the countries you seek to destroy!

Stein: -really ticked- WHERE DID YOU GET _HIM_?-!

Fairy: Where..Did..He...Come from?-?-!-! D:

Russia: We just found him~!

Stein: He's _not_ a country!-!

Russia: You sure?

Stein: _Yes!_

Russia: Can we kill him?

Stein: NO!

Russia: Can we torture him?

Victor: Please, let me go...

Stein:...

Austria: Russia, that was rude.

Stein: Indee-

Austria: Can we please torture him?

Stein: NO!

Russia: Just a little?

Stein: Will you let the poor sap go?-!

Russia: Alright...

Victor: -runs off-

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	14. Chapter 14

Stein: -is ticked off due to another drawing of him as America- I'm going to dissect her! D:{

Yuni: Oh great... He's at it again...

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

Stein: -has a disgusted face- You're cruel!

Austria: We must continue to plan out the conquering quest of Russtriastein!

Stein: But I wanna dissect her!

Austria: Do you want the world to be rid of crazy fan girls or not?-!

Stein: ... Yes...

Austria: Then come back to dissect her later. - walks away-

Stein: ... -has no choice but to follow Austria-

Fairy: Oh thank god..-_-|| -Starts to leave-

Stein: I WILL FIND YOU.

Fairy: O.o Can't he dissect someone else?-?-!-! D:

Yuni: Hey Stein!

Stein: Hmm~?-!

Yuni: -points to Spirit in the distance- Look! It's Spirit!

Stein: =O_OI -runs after Spirit to dissect him!

Austria: }:U Come back here!

Yuni: Problem solved... for now...

Fairy: That's good. -_-||

Spirit: Huh?-! O_O STEIN?-?-!-!

Stein: DISSECT!-! -grins creepily-

Spirit: -runs away-

Stein: -chases after Spirit-

Austria: STEIN!-! D:{ -chases after...Stein...-

Fairy: Wow...Just...Wow... o_o

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	15. Chapter 15

America: -tied up looking pitiful with a Stein like look due to Fairy's ideas- T_T

Stein: Finally... =-_-I How does it feel, America?-!

America: Like the devil his haunting me! TT_TT This isn't right!

Stein: You'll get use to it~!

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

America: I don't want the giant bolt thingy in my head! T_T

Stein: -shrugs-

America: T_T

Yuni: You sure, America?-! It makes creeky sounds that can scare the $#!% out of Russia!

America: Q_Q XD HELL YEAH! Hook me up, man!

Yuni: America is a fickle country... -_-"

Stein: NO. Only I should have a bolt in my head.

America: But...But...Q_Q

Stein: NO.

America: -has a dissapointed look-

Fairy: -_-||

Stein: A minute ago you were saying you didn't want a screw through your head!

America: But now I do!

Stein: -sighs- You're not really bright, America... I'm ashamed to live in your region.

America: WHAT?-!-?-! D:

Stein: You heard me. V.V

America: That's cold man! D:{

Stein: I'm an insensitive sadist. Of course I'm cold. Yet for some reason, Marie sees something in me that's different... I think she's delusional...

America: You're creepy, man... -shivers-

Stein: Of course I'm creepy...

America:...

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	16. Chapter 16

Stein: You still want a screw in your head, don't you?

America: Yes. Yes I do. :|

Stein: -takes out medical tools and a giant screw- Okay, this will hurt~! 

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

Stein: Hehehehehehe!

America: Q_Q

-shouts and screams emitting from an scared country are heard-

Much, much later:

America: Yo, dudes! I almost got a screw in my skull! But I had to take it out because the area around it got infected... -points to his bandaged head- But I'll find another way to lower Russia's moral!

Britain and France: Why the hell did you try to get a screw in your head?-!

America: Because I would be totally creepy looking and totally badass!

Britain:...

France:...

America: What?-!

Britain and France: -turn away- Nothing..

Me: I knew that was going to happen -_-||

Stein: Heh..

America: I will find a way to weaken Russia's moral! CUZ I'M THE HERO!-! -big stupid thumbs up with a flag behind it-

England and France: -freak out-

Russia: Stein! I thought we were a team!

Stein: We ARE a team. I did it because I like torturing America~!

Russia: Oh~! I see~!

England and France: We're going to get dragged into this, too aren't we?-!

America: Yep! Together we'll be team SUPER GLOBAL HERO!

England: I prefer the alliance of mature powers- Oh! That's right, America is immature, so I guess that won't work~! -begins to walk off-

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")- 


	17. Chapter 17

America: Okay~! I guess I'll just do it on my own then!

Stein and Russia: Do what again...?

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

America: Yo, France, wanna team up and take Russtriastein down? -turns to see his brother gone- Okay, I guess It's just me, then!

Stein: Wait a second...Shouldn't you be tied up at Austria's house? =o_oI

Fairy: No...

America: I can take them by myself!-! CUZ I'M THE HERO!-! -big stupid thumbs up with flag in the background-

Austria: No...You can't...You can't stop us!

Russia: -looks creepy-

America: -in despair-

Yuni: England should! D:{

Austria: I think France bailed him out... -_-|||

Stein: I will pin you to a lab table and f*ing dissect you, America! -has a relly evil "I'll dissect you" look- I wonder what I'll take out first~!

America: -shudders- No...

Russia: We'll beat you America~! We have more genius and military power~!

Stein: Exactly!

Canada: -looks over- What are they doing, ay?

Bear: Who are you...?

Canada: I'm Canada... 

Fairy: I don't think anyone wants to help America...It's his own fault..Being the asshole of the world... :|

America: No..No...No...

Stein: Yes, yes, yes~!

Austria: Just give up America!

Russia: Yes...Give up...-looking creepy again- 

America: I will never give up! I'M THE HER-! -has Twin Spears strike him-

Stein: Not today, you are~! -straps him to a lab table- Hmmm... the heart- no, no... the BRAIN. Yes, the brain would be a good place to start.

Austria: How disorderly... But it must be done...

Russia: -looks over Stein's shoulder- How entertaining~!

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	18. Chapter 18

Stein: -holding up a scalpel over America- NEHEHEHEHEHEHEH~! 

Fairy: Thank God it's not me.

Stein: Your next. -looks over to her in an evil manner-

Fairy: No. ._.

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

America: SOMEONE HELP!-!

Russia: Cut him, I wanna see blood~!

Austria: -_-|| 

Stein: -turns to look at you- Yes~! -begins to work on America- Nehehehe~!

Russia: Hehehehehe~! America shall die~!

Austria: Pardon my language, but America, you're an broke a$$hole to the world who borrows everyone's money! You are a disorderly and despicable country! D:{

America: That's not true!

Stein: Oh, it's true~! And your payment is over due~! You annoy us. Cutting you open is so joyous! And your allies are so few~! Heh~!

Austria: Nice lymrick!

Stein: Thanks~! -continues to open America's head-

America: NOOOOOO!-!-!-! 

Fairy: -hiding-

America: -dead-ish-

Stein: -feels happy in his work-

England:-walks by- AMERICA?-?-!-! -is now in shock-

Russia: Stay away..England.. -putting on an evil face-

England: -shivers-

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


	19. Chapter 19

Stein: Hmmm... -examining America's brain- Interesting...

Lord Death: -appears- Hello~! I came to to put America's soul to rest!

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

England: -motions to Lord Death- Is-is it me or have I seen you before?-!

Lord Death: Yes... America was by your to be death bed and then you came back at the mention of us going to a bar to celebrate!

England: Oh... I say, old chap, how about some tea? -pats Lord Deah on his shoulder and they turn their backs on America-

Lord Death: Hmmmm...

England: -whispers- If he really is dead, then he won't spring up and ask to come!

Lord Death: -claps hands- Sure thing~! We could go back to the DWMA and have some of my finest tea~! I'll even make some scones to go with it!

America: -pops up suddenly- Scones?-! No way, man! Can I come?-!

Stein: -didn't suspect America living- I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Russia: -hits America with his water pipe- DIE!

America: -knocked out- x_x

Austria: How violent...

Stein: Much better~! 

Fairy: -from her hiding place- So...Much...Blood...-faints-

England: So..Anyway, still want to have tea?

Lord Death: Yes please~! -England leaves with Lord Death-

Austria: What are we going to do with America's body? :|

Stein: I'm hopping that I can still study it.

Russia: Maybe we should drop a nuke on it~!

Austria:...That's...No..-_-||

Stein: Nah... Studying a new specimen always helps me in my search for knowledge. -picks up scalpel and continues to work on America- First dissect, then we can nuke it!

Russia: Alright!

Austria: ...

Italy: -pops up with a bowl of pasta- WHO WANT'S PASTA?-!

Stein: I'm going to kill him... -continues to work-

Austria and Russia: I agree!

Italy: Ah~! -dopey look-

Teacher Lady Voice: I've given up seeing the historical value in this, so... Let's just say that Italy is so idiotic that he doesn't notice America being dissected, meanwhile the three have decided that Italy is a nuisance and must be destroyed.

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")- 


	20. Chapter 20

Yuni: Yay! It America! -looks like a silly kitty- -is shot at by Stein, Russia, and Austria-

Stein: Don't take that idiot's side! 

Hetalia Theme: -Plays and a few of you go "Hetalia"-

Yuni: I was just going to say that it looked good! I don't care at all about that idiot!

Stein: Good. 

Fairy:..But..I like him

Stein: Go die somewhere...

Austria: That's not very polite, Stein.

Fairy: Tha-

Austria: Please go somewhere and die.

Fairy: Huh...

Russia: Yes..Die... 

Yuni: Uh... Austria?

Austria: Yes?

Yuni: How is requesting someone to "go somewhere and die" any different?

Austria: -shrugs- I don't really know...

Russia: -takes out a water pipe-

Yuni: AAAAH! I'm not anyone's side! Don't kill me! Q_Q 

Fairy: I don't wanna die D: What's wrong with liking America? I think he's cute..

Austria: He's an idiot. That's why.

Stein: And your the one who said that's he's the asshole of the world. =-_-"I

Fairy: Yeah...And your point is?

Russia: DIE.-evil smile-

Fairy: O_o 

Stein: -begins to ponder- Russia, remember: First idiotic countries, then the fangirls.

Russia: -pulls Victor F. out of nowhere and... he's tied up- Like this guy?

Stein: I _told_ you! He is **_NOT_** a country!

Victor: Why do you keep capturing me for no real reason...? D:

Russia: Well... Maybe Switzerland will hand over all his land to us if we hold him hostage! -points to Switz. in the distance behind him-

Switzerland: Why the hell would I do that?-! He made a monster that supposedly followed him everywhere as to destroy him! I don't want that guy!

Victor: Nice try... Let me go, now? Please? I want to live...

Stein: But... aren't you suppose to be dead...? =O_OI

Victor: I was resurrected some how. And not in the same way my monster was.

Yuni: -whistles innocently- I had nothing to do with it~!

Stein: Of course you didn't... =-3-I 

Fairy: I think it's awesome he's here. ^_^

Stein: Yeah..You...-_-||

Russia:...So..What should we do with him?

Stein: -_-|| Just..Let him..Go... 

Russia: But I wanted to kill him...

Stein: Just let the poor man go...

Victor: Please...? D:

Russia: Can we at least torture him?

Stein: No.

Austria: Russia, that was rude.

Stein: Indeed.

Austria: Can we at least torture him, _please_?

Stein: What makes you think that will change my mind?-!

Russia: Just a little, please?

Stein: **_NO!_**

Victor: Glorious descendant! Thank you for sparing me!

Stein: =-_-"I He talks weird... 

Teacher Lady Voice: Okay, for those of you who have either no literary taste OR haven't read _any_ of Mary Shelley's work, Victor is the stupid scientist who made the monster to begin with. The monster is just called "the monster". He has a funny way of talking because he lived in Switzerland, the country- er... the place.

Yuni: -in a black space jumping dramatically infront of the screen and pointing to nothing- Cue silly Hetalia ending!

Hetalia ending: -plays and everyone clicks off before they hear the whole song cause it's frickin' annoying (don't tell me you haven't done it either... -_-")-


End file.
